When the World Comes Tumbling Down
by SSJPan779
Summary: When Pan informs Trunks that she is pregnant he ends their one years relationship. Pan turns to her two speed demon best frineds:Marissa and Julie for support.
1. Baby

Well yet again here is another new fic. I hope you enjoy this one and send me a list of really fast cars because I badly need it. So far my ideas consider Vegeta racing.  
  
When The World Comes Tumbling Down  
  
Ch.1 Baby  
  
Pan-22 Trunks-32 Goten-31 Bra-21 Vegeta-70 -but is still looking damn fine- Original characters: Marissa-21 Julie-22 Travis-23 Jarrod-22 Connor (Conney sometimes)-7  
  
Pan sat in the doctors office awaiting news from her pregnancy test she had taken a few days before. After a few minutes one of the nurses opened the door.  
  
"Pan Son!" She said. Pan picked up her purse and followed to the small privet room down the hall. "I'm going to have to ask you a few questions before anything."  
  
"Alright." Pan said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Birthdate?"  
  
"June eighteenth."  
  
"Allergies?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Date of your last period?"  
  
"February fourteenth."  
  
"Have you been using birth control? If yes what kind?"  
  
"The pill."  
  
"Okay the doctor will be with you in just minute." The nurse left. Pan picked up an older issue of Working Mother and began to flip through the pages.  
  
"Healthy weight gain by the end of your pregnancy is thirty pounds. Damn I weighed that when I was five." Pan muttered as her doctor entered the room.  
  
"Hello Pan I have your test results rights here."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well I ran your test twice and you are as you have expected."  
  
"I'm pregnant?" Pan said excitedly.  
  
"It seems so." The doctor opened her notebook planner and turned it to April. "Now I nee to see you for monthly checkups. How about April twenty- eighth?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Do you have any idea when I'm due?"  
  
"Well from your last period date I'd say you conceived February twenty- eighth so I expect you to deliver sometime close to Halloween."  
  
**An hour later at CC**  
  
Trunks sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. It was after two which meant that in three hours he could be on his way home where he would anxiously await Pan to arrive. He and Pan had been dating secretly for over a year hiding their relationship from Gohan who would be more than happy to tear him limb from limb for 'dating his little girl.' It had been a month since they had first made their love official.  
  
"Mister Briefs?" Came his secretary Karen's voice.  
  
"What?" Trunks growled.  
  
"Pan is here she says it is urgent."  
  
"Send her in." Pan came in a few seconds later. "Hey baby." She said striding over and kissing him.  
  
"Hey honey." Trunks said. Pan took a seat on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
"Very bad. You?"  
  
"Well I found out some amazing news just an hour ago."  
  
"Please Tell me Goten quit his bouncer job to come work for me." Trunks joked.  
  
"No, I'm pregnant, I'm due in October."  
  
"Please tell me that you are joking."  
  
"Why would I joke about something like that?"  
  
"Pan, this just is not a good time to have a baby."  
  
"What?" Pan said getting up and backing away.  
  
"Is it too late to end the pregnancy?"  
  
"Trunks I could never do that to my child!"  
  
"Please Pan. I cannot mix family with my career now."  
  
"Well then I guess you're a lost cause because my baby comes first."  
  
"Well then I guess that we are over."  
  
"Fine by me," Pan said opening the door to leave, "asshole!" After that she slammed the door.  
  
~"Great! Father is going to kill me when he finds out about the baby."~ Trunks told himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I have loads more to cover with Monsieur Briefs. If you haven't already seen Triple X you need to see it. SuperK, SS-Mars, and I went to see it and it kicks some major ass and Vin Diesel is so HOT!! 


	2. Julie and Marissa

When the World Comes Tumbling Down  
  
Ch.2 Julie and Marissa  
  
Pan entered one of her best friend's house where they lived. Marissa was sitting at the table reading a book. She was extremely tall, very beautiful, a short stylish hairstyle with long bangs reaching her chin, and glasses. Julie on the other hand was slightly shorter than Marissa, she had long brown hair with blonde highlights, and a short temper. The both of them had tattoos located somewhere on their body. Marissa had a black butterfly on the base of her neck with her sister, Anstasisa's name on the bottom and an evil fairy on the small of her back. Julie only had one tattoo of Marissa's evil fairy located on her right ankle. The both of them looked up.  
  
"Hey Pan.." Marissa greeted. "You wanna come to the races with us tonight?" She asked before she noticed Pan's anger.  
  
"What's wrong Pan?" Julie asked.  
  
"It's Trunks." Pan answered.  
  
"Capsule President troubles again?" Marissa sighed.  
  
"Well I went to tell Trunks that I was pregnant and he asked me to get an abortion." Pan said sitting down at the table.  
  
"How can he ask you to do that?" Julie said in shock.  
  
"He is a cruel heartless man with no feelings after all it is his child too." Marissa told them.  
  
"I don't see you with anyone Miss Tao." Julie commented to her long time friend.  
  
"Well Jarrod and I could get together but if I get in another accident I leave him all alone." Marissa informed. "Besides I have Travis on my ass twenty four seven."  
  
"Guy's Trunks and I broke up and I am pregnant with his baby." Pan said.  
  
"Well all I can say is you need to just pick yourself back up and go because Trunks is a real jerk." Julie said pulling her black 'can't sleep clowns will eat me' t-shirt, black jeans, underwear and socks.  
  
"Pan it is his loss and besides Trunks is and asshole." Marissa said closing her book. "Now we are going to get ready to go to the races. You coming?" Pan nodded and followed Julie and Marissa upstairs.  
  
A half an hour later Julie and Pan came downstairs. Pan was wearing the tightest outfit she owned; a pair of lace up khakis and a cropped black t- shirt with her combat boots. A few minutes later Marissa came down in a pair of green camouflage jeans, a cropped red halter-top that said 'Stop! If you can read this you are way too close', combat boots, and her fathers dog tags. There were two things Marissa and Connor Tao had in common: The military and the need for speed. Connor Tao had died of cancer on Marissa's fourteenth birthday leaving her with every bit of debt he had left. Racing was in Marissa's blood. Connor owned six cars which included Marissa's Taurus Sho and her '77 Camaro. When she was fifteen she began to race to pay off all the debts Connor left. Her life was racing. When she was eighteen she joined the military and was later kicked out for being the best in everything. The truth was the officers were sexist. After that she raced. But deep down in the depths of Marissa she held a secret of her past one that she didn't want anyone to know.  
  
Julie however was sixteen when her parents kicked her out. Julie's life was torn between her love for racing and her family. When her mother demanded that she quit Julie refused and she was sent packing. Marissa found her sleeping in the Shelby Mustang GT 500 and Marissa took pity and allowed her to move in with her. The two of them had been the best friends ever since which was when they both decided to get the same tattoo. Marissa had designed the evil fairy that was found on Julie's right ankle and on the small of Marissa's back. They met Pan at a race and Pan moved in with them.  
  
"So are we ready to go?" Pan asked hotly.  
  
"Let's go." Marissa said grabbing her truck keys, motorcycle keys, and Taurus keys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well here we go. My version of the Fast and the Furious which as of September 7th, 2002 I finally saw. Well keep the reviews up.  
  
Later~ Panny 


	3. Speed Demons

Ch.3: Speed Demons  
  
  
  
Vegeta revved up his little Jetta before he shut off the engine and got out of his car. Bra was leaned against her Porsche painting her nails.  
  
"Hey Daddy." She said to her father.  
  
"Who am I up against tonight?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"You are up against Marissa, Trunks, Nick, Sade and Julie." Bra answered. "Trunks is actually going to be here tonight. His girlfriend and him broke up."  
  
"Good it'll give him some time to relax a bit." Vegeta told her. "Nothing's been the same since your mother died."  
  
"Yeah really. Julie has been eyeing you for the past couple weeks." Bra said watching her brother pull up in his black Corvette getting out.  
  
"Hey Dad. Hey Bra." Trunks greeted. He turned and watched a race against a Spider and a Mustang.  
  
"Ten zini on the Mustang." Bra and Vegeta said together.  
  
"You're on." Trunks answered. Much to his dismay Bra and Vegeta won.  
  
"Well I guess I need to go up there." Bra said taking off her jacket and walking up to the starting line in her black bikini top. Marissa pulled up in her pickup truck pulling a Taurus Sho on a trailer and her motorcycle in the truck bed. Trunks watched as Marissa and Pan got out.  
  
"Shit." Trunks muttered when he saw Pan and Marissa approach him and Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Marissa greeted.  
  
"Where's Julie?"  
  
"She stopped off to get gas." Pan answered.  
  
"So you did come." Marissa said glaring at Trunks. "You know it's pretty low what you did to Pan."  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about." Trunks answered.  
  
"Travis and Jarrod show up yet?" Pan asked Vegeta.  
  
"I saw Travis' car on my way in." Trunks told her.  
  
"I didn't ask you." Pan told him harshly.  
  
"A little hostile are we Panny?" Trunks mocked.  
  
"I would be too Trunks." Marissa told him, her voice dripping in ice. By this time Julie arrived in her truck pulling in her car behind her. Most people simply drove their cars to the races. Marissa and Julie however wanted to keep their cars in top condition. Trunks and Marissa exchanged icy glares before Marissa went over to talk to Julie. Pan went off on her own like she normally did at these races. It wasn't unusual to see Trunks and Vegeta on race nights but it was rare to catch Bra at one. Pan felt a sudden nauseating feeling which meant one thing. As quickly as she could she ran to Marissa's trailer and went inside. Within a few minutes the wave of what was supposedly morning sickness passed. After she reapplied her lipstick Pan went back outside just in time to see Julie win against Sade. Julie drove back a smirk painted across her face.  
  
"What were you two running for?" Pan asked.  
  
"Slips." Julie said. "His car sucks horribly."  
  
"Well looks like he'll need a new car." Pan laughed watching Marissa and Vegeta race. Vegeta lost.  
  
"I hope Vegeta isn't going to be running like this all night." Julie said disappointed.  
  
"Make him an offer he can't refuse." Trunks said from behind them. Julie and Pan ignored him and walked towards Julie's car. He often tried to get Julie's attention but all Trunks deserved was to get in the car accident of the year.  
  
"Wanna ride with me? I'm against Trunks now." Julie said opening her door.  
  
"Can I drive?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess I'll let you considering the race." Julie answered switching sides. Trunks looked over at Julie's car and smirked when he saw who was driving. Bra made a gesture to Pan and Trunks to come forward. Pan revved the engine and turned up Linkin Park's "Points of Authority" as they raced off. Julie quickly grabbed the side door handle and looked at the speedometer. Pan was already going 120mph not even hitting the button on the steering wheel for more acceleration. Trunks was too far behind now to catch up.  
  
"Rookie." Pan said crossing the finish line and hitting the brakes.  
  
"Damn." Julie said still holding onto the side. "You would think I could handle top speed but you are a major speed demon."  
  
"What about Marissa's driving?"  
  
"Oh I will not ride with her. I don't want to die anytime soon." Pan drove back to the trailer and shut the car off. Marissa was bent over Vegeta's car checking out the engine.  
  
"Vegeta there is nothing wrong with your car." Marissa said standing up and putting the hood down on the Jetta, "You just need to use the accelerator."  
  
"I swear there is something wrong with this car," Vegeta said stubbornly.  
  
"Vegeta don't feel bad Pan just won by a landslide against Trunks," Julie said adjusting her leather palmed gloves.  
  
"Vegeta if you want a second opinion on your car talk to either Jarrod or Travis." Marissa said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I will not let Travis near my car. He can't even fix his own." Vegeta said.  
  
"I resent that," Travis said looking up from his Mustang. Travis was a young good looking half black man who often wore his black hair highlighted blonde. "Marissa cheats on her little motorcycle."  
  
"I do not," Marissa said slapping Travis on the back so hard he winced.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Fast and the Furious meets DB-GT. Marissa and Julie are pretty exciting once you get to know them. How many times is Pan going to race during her pregnancy? What is Marissa hiding? Stick around you will find out.  
  
Later~  
  
Panny 


	4. Morning sickness and Jarrod

D/C: If you can figure out that in every single one of my stories I have original characters you have lost it.  
  
  
  
Ch.4: Morning sickness and Jarrod  
  
  
  
Pan laid on the couch tired and sick. Marissa sat on the arm of the chair holding a package of saltine crackers and a bottle of ginger ale.  
  
"Its three o'clock in the afternoon so why do they call it morning sickness?" Pan asked rubbing her head.  
  
"Morning sickness is a lie. Now come on you need to eat something Pan." Marissa said setting the package and the ginger ale on the coffee table.  
  
"Why eat? I'm just going to throw it up anyway." Pan mumbled.  
  
"Yeah I know how you feel but now you are eating for two." Marissa said pushily.  
  
"You have no idea how I feel Marissa." Pan told her getting up and running to the bathroom.  
  
"Yes I do." Marissa said sadly walking into the kitchen and sitting on the counter. Her boyfriend Jarrod and Julie looked up from their game of checkers.  
  
"Any luck?" Jarrod asked. Marissa gave a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"I'd love to take over her pregnancy right now." She said.  
  
"Why would anyone want to have children?"  
  
"Who knows." Marissa said shrugging. "Morning sickness is just icing on the cake." Jarrod looked up sympathetically.  
  
"Well let's try to force feed her." Julie said getting up when she heard the toilet flush. Marissa took Julie's place when she left.  
  
"Are you ever going to let me work on your car?" Jarrod asked.  
  
"No." Marissa said laying her head on the table. "I hope Julie gets her point across to Pan."  
  
"I highly doubt it anymore." Jarrod said taking a drink of his beer.  
  
"We could only hope." Marissa mumbled.  
  
"So what is morning sickness exactly?" Jarrod asked curiously.  
  
"It depends really I only had it for about a week and I ate crackers and drank ginger ale to cure it." Marissa said quietly.  
  
"They still don't know do they?" Jarrod said getting up.  
  
"Nope but I am going to tell them before I get him."  
  
"Tell us what?" Pan asked coming in to get her prenatal vitamins.  
  
"You'll find out." Marissa answered. "You going to eat?"  
  
"I don't know." Pan said.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Mashed potatoes, sausage, and black olives sound good." Pan answered.  
  
"Yum." Jarrod said. Pan rolled her eyes at him and went to the living room.  
  
"Julie is the only person who knows because I had him with me while she was moving in." Marissa said.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. He was born when you were fifteen and she is only-" Jarrod stopped.  
  
"Ten months older and Connor was only a month in a half old." Marissa said. "I can't believe he's almost seven now."  
  
"You'll have him soon." Jarrod said shrugging.  
  
"Yeah." Julie said coming back into the kitchen. "Why don't you two go on I'll stay here with Miss I'm not eating."  
  
"She'll eat soon enough." Marissa said perking up and stealing the rest of Jarrod's beer.  
  
"What do you think she'll have?" Jarrod asked.  
  
"I predict that Pan will give Connor a little sister." Marissa said.  
  
"I'm with Rissa." Jarrod said. "Wait did you say little sister?"  
  
"Trunks is Connor's father."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One of the 3 of Marissa's secrets is out. Her son Connor. Don't worry she only has 2 more secrets that might be useful with some of her actions. Well gotta fly. 


	5. Telling Gohan and Videl

Ch.5: Telling Gohan and Videl  
  
  
  
**Sometime in April**  
  
Pan sat in the backyard of her parents' house talking to Goten while Videl, Jarrod and Gohan prepared the barbecue. Julie and Marissa were nowhere to be seen. Jarrod had sent them to get beer.  
  
"So Pan how's your boyfriend?" Videl asked.  
  
"Um he left me." Pan said. "He broke up with me last month."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Panny?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know." Pan said shrugging. She was nearing her seventh week of her pregnancy now and she would have to tell her parents about the baby soon.  
  
"Marissa and I are getting married in October." Jarrod said sitting down in one of the lawn chairs.  
  
"When in October?" Videl asked.  
  
"Halloween." He answered. "She wants to get a couple things taken care of before we say our vows."  
  
"Like what?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well her father left a lot more to her than her cars so she has to sue her stepmonster to get her property. Her sister Anastasia is having home problems and her brother Kyrin is in a metal facility again so she has to get that straightened out."  
  
"I didn't know she had siblings." Gohan said taking a drink of his soda.  
  
"She has two half brothers, a sister, a half sister and three stepsiblings." Jarrod said.  
  
"Too many kids." Videl said shuddering.  
  
"Tell me about it." Marissa said coming out the back door with an orange soda. "My father started having kids at thirteen."  
  
"That's a bit too young." Videl said.  
  
"Well like father like daughter then." Marissa said. "When Milissa kicked me out I had to make a living so I began to do things I'm not proud of and thirty one days before my fifteenth birthday I had a six pound son."  
  
"I don't see you being so careless Marissa." Gohan said.  
  
"I wasn't careless he was a birth control failure baby." Marissa said.  
  
"So if you had him just before you turned fifteen that would make him-" Goten started but Julie cut him off.  
  
"Goten shut up." She said. Pan looked at Marissa in disbelief thinking of all the times she had told her to eat. She knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Pan asked.  
  
"I was ashamed Pan." Marissa said. "Not many fifteen year olds I knew had six week old sons."  
  
"Where is he now?" Goten asked.  
  
"Milissa has been taking care of him for me so I can get my life together." Marissa answered. "I have to get him by the sixteenth of May."  
  
"Milissa kicked you out and now she's taking care of your son?" Pan said. "Riss I'm sorry but that is stupid."  
  
"Well I didn't trust my mother and my father's dead so the bitch was my only option."  
  
"Watch your mouth Marissa." Gohan said.  
  
"Sorry Dad." Marissa said.  
  
**Several hours later**  
  
Night had fallen upon the laughter of the Sons and the family and now it was nearing bedtime. Everybody knew that usually when Marissa fell asleep before midnight it was a tiring day. Marissa had curled up on the floor using her jacket as a pillow while Julie was crashed out on the couch and it was only after ten. Pan and Videl were in the kitchen washing the dishes.  
  
"You were a bit quiet tonight Panny." Videl said drying a plate. "What's on your mind?" Pan shut off the water to the sink and sat on the counter by the stove.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering how I should tell you something." Pan said.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I'm pregnant. About two months." Pan said.  
  
"Who's the father?"  
  
"Trunks." Pan mumbled inaudibly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said Trunks is the father."  
  
"The father of what?" Gohan's voice came in cracking like a whip. The color in Pan's face drained. "What are you saying Pan?"  
  
"Daddy I want you to sit down." Pan said. Gohan sat down.  
  
"What is going on Pan?" He asked.  
  
"Dad I'm pregnant and Trunks is the father."  
  
"What?!" Gohan yelled. "I'm going to kill the little bastard. Does he know about the baby?"  
  
"Yeah he does but Dad I don't want you to do anything stupid." Pan said. "Please."  
  
"Pan he got you pregnant." Gohan said. "You said that your boyfriend left you."  
  
"You know as well as I do that it takes two to tango." Pan told her father. "Now I better wake the two sleepers up and take them home." Pan got up and kissed her father on the cheek.  
  
"I'm going to tell Vegeta." Gohan said.  
  
"Dad don't do anything stupid." Pan said going into the living room where Marissa and Julie slept.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks: You are making me look like a slut now!  
  
Me: Don't worry your life gets better.  
  
SS-Mars: What are you doing to Vegeta? You made him lose.  
  
Me: There's a reason for it and you will find out sooner than all of the readers.  
  
Vegeta: Woman you are making me look pitiful! **Begins to fire a ki blast**  
  
Me: **Holds up a hot pink dress** I wouldn't dare Veggie boy.  
  
Vegeta: You're right I wouldn't.  
  
Me: Okay ppls here is a poll:  
  
Should Pan have a: boy or girl  
  
Which secret do you want to know first: Marissa's father or Marissa's race  
  
You must tell me in a review in order for me to decide what happens. The poll due date is 10/20/02 no updates until then. 


	6. Insult

A/N: Polls are in. Enjoy your new update!  
  
  
  
Ch.6 Insult  
  
**Beginning of May**  
  
Pan looked through Marissa's photo album passing photos of a young bald man and a young Marissa. She smiled at a family portrait taken just before Marissa's brother was born. She looked about three with tiny brown-black ringlets, dark eyes and pale pink cheeks. Pan turned the page to see a photo of Marissa's baby sister Anastasia on her sixth birthday. On the side of the page was a date; December 16,1990.  
  
"Marissa!" Pan yelled. Marissa came into the living room in a stained white t-shirt.  
  
"What?" She asked. Pan flipped to a picture of the bald man.  
  
"Is that your dad?" Marissa looked down at the picture.  
  
"Yes, it is." She answered. "That picture was taken on my thirteenth birthday."  
  
"Your dad was pretty cute." Pan said.  
  
"I know." Marissa answered. "My dad was a real ladies man but I was always number one girl."  
  
"What about your sister?"  
  
"She was adopted when she was born. I grew up with her up until she turned six."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"My mother kidnapped me thinking it could help the divorce."  
  
"I see." Pan turned the page and saw a few sonogram photographs. "Is this- ?" Marissa nodded.  
  
"I have more upstairs in my room. I'll get them later but right now I need to finish changing the oil for the Tauras." Marissa went out the back door. Pan continued to read the information written off to the side of the pictures.  
  
**Outside**  
  
Marissa unscrewed the cap from the bottle of motor oil. Travis stood behind her watching her movements. Jarrod could tell that Marissa was beginning to show signs of agitation.  
  
"Travis back off." Jarrod warned. Travis moved closer.  
  
"Paine you better move your happy ass back." Marissa warned.  
  
"I'm just checking your baby here." Travis said moving in more.  
  
"Travis if she kicks your ass I'm going to let her." Julie said from inside the garage.  
  
"Marissa wouldn't be able to do such a thing." Travis said patting her back. "Her bastard of a father didn't teach her how to fight." He had done it. Marissa turned and planted her fist in the center of Travis' face, breaking his nose and sending him flying about ten feet. He got up and wiped the blood pouring from his nose and began to run at Marissa. A punch flew at her face but was stopped quickly when she grabbed it and turned his hand breaking his wrist. Travis screamed.  
  
"How dare you say that about my father!" Marissa said coldly.  
  
"You sorry ass mother fucking bitch." He said. Marissa began kicking him in the stomach uncontrollably. Jarrod and Julie rushed forward and began to pull her away from him. She fought restraining hands screaming.  
  
"Never ever say that about my father."  
  
"Marissa calm down." Julie said.  
  
"Let me go." Marissa finally said. Travis was crawling away weakly. The two released her and she picked Travis up by the shirt. "I hope you remember this little lesson because next time you'll have more than just a broken nose and a fractured wrist." She said dropping him and returning to the house.  
  
"Damn she really packs a punch." Travis said standing. "I have never been hit that hard."  
  
"Trav listen to me," Julie said. "Marissa isn't the number one person anybody wants to piss off."  
  
"I can tell. Is that the Bitchmode that Aaron talks about?"  
  
"No, that's your warning. You're lucky she didn't kill you." Jarrod told him. "Now get lost." Travis left.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marissa: Why exactly am I so defensive?  
  
Travis: Yeah really. My face hurts and my wrist hurts.  
  
Me: And your point is?  
  
SS-Mars: I don't know why Travis is whining its not like Marissa killed him.  
  
Me: **grins evilly**  
  
Travis: Don't give her ideas. 


	7. Connor

Ch.7 Connor  
  
  
  
Marissa chewed nervously on her nails as she waiting for Jarrod to show up. Pan and Julie were coming with her to get her son. Jarrod was coming with them also.  
  
"Marissa I have gained nine pounds." Pan whined.  
  
"You're pregnant Pan so you'd better get used to it." Julie told her. "Riss chill out."  
  
"What if he doesn't recognize me?"  
  
"Marissa you saw him last summer. If her doesn't recognize you there's a problem." Julie reassured hearing the front door open. "That will be Jarrod."  
  
"You ladies ready?" Jarrod asked.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
**Osage Beach, Missouri**  
  
"Marissa are you ready?" Jarrod asked through the bathroom door. Marissa opened the door wearing a black pants suit and high heels.  
  
"I hate this suit." Marissa said picking up her sunglasses and putting on her ring.  
  
"Well I think you look good." Jarrod said.  
  
"I guess so." She told him. "Is Julie ready?"  
  
"She's waiting in the car." Jarrod answered. "Don't let your pride get in the way."  
  
"I won't." She said leaving. The four of them of them were staying in one of the local motels even though Marissa's house was available to stay at. Marissa advised against it. "Too many memories" was her excuse. Julie was outside standing next to the car which was a three year old station wagon that they had rented.  
  
"Ready?" Marissa nodded. Julie tossed her the keys and got in. The two rode in complete silence the whole twelve miles to Milissa's home. Marissa shut off the engine and leaned her head against the steering wheel.  
  
"You want me to go in with you?" Julie asked. Marissa shook her head and got out. Marissa rang the doorbell. A tall blonde answered the door.  
  
"Hello Carie."  
  
"Marissa's here!" Carie yelled. "Come on in." Marissa went into the living room. A young boy with black hair and blue eyes peaked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Mom!" He yelled running out and after her. His long fuzzy brown tail was immediately jerked back. He screamed.  
  
"You stay away from her." A short blonde said. "What are you doing her Marissa?"  
  
"Milissa you had no reason to do that!" Marissa said. "Conney are you okay?" Her son cried.  
  
"Let me go!" He screamed. "I'm going home with my mom!"  
  
"Oh no you are not Connor!" Milissa said coldly. "It's not May sixteenth Marissa." Marissa pulled out her cell phone and handed it to her stepmother.  
  
"Last I checked it was." Milissa looked at the phone.  
  
"Connor go get your suitcase. I want the both of you out of my house as soon as possible." Connor nodded and went upstairs.  
  
"You're still doing drugs aren't you?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"The safety of my son that's what." Connor came back holding a small suitcase. "Let's go." Marissa took hold of her son's hand and they left.  
  
"Where's Dad?" He asked.  
  
"At the motel." Julie got out of the car.  
  
"Was it that easy?" She asked.  
  
"No. Milissa grabbed my tail aunt Julie." Connor said.  
  
"Lovely." Julie said.  
  
"I get to sue her for everything she has." Marissa said to her son as he buckled into his seat.  
  
"Get her mom." Connor said.  
  
**Later @ the motel**  
  
"I can't believe she did this to him." Pan said. "Look at these clothes." She held up a too small t-shirt.  
  
"I know. We're going shopping tomorrow morning to get him some clothes." Marissa said.  
  
"At least now you get to take him home." Pan said feeling her belly. "I get to go to get a sonogram next week. I can already tell it's a girl."  
  
"I knew Connor was a boy before I ever got pregnant with him."  
  
"How did you manage that?"  
  
"Psychic power I was born with."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You see my mother was a Wiccan and during her pregnancy she casted several psychic spells on me and they worked."  
  
"Did you know your father was going to die?"  
  
"Unfortunately I did." Marissa looked at a scar on her right wrist. "I thought I was crazy at first but then it happened and I learned to control my power after that."  
  
"I want to be psychic."  
  
"No you don't because you sometimes see things you would never wish to see."  
  
"That bad?" Marissa nodded sadly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think Connor will have it?"  
  
"Yes unfortunately he will but not nearly as bad."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SS-Mars: A psychic Panny?  
  
Me: Oh yes. It makes things fun.  
  
Marissa: **tries to read Pan's mind**  
  
Me: Doesn't work that way. **Alice falls into the room**  
  
Alice: Where am I?  
  
Me: Not in wonderland. I told Elandor to keep you on the path.  
  
Alice: She pushed me off a cliff.  
  
Me: I'll talk to her about that in the mean time go chase Cheshire Cat and Rabbit.  
  
**Alice leaves** 


	8. Julie's family

Ch.8: Julie's family  
  
  
  
Pan arose from her bed feeling extreme nausea for the first time in the last four weeks. Connor seemed to be awake already because he was standing at the window fully dressed flipping his tail around. Pan reached for the package of crackers on the nightstand and pulled out a few to ease her nausea.  
  
"Good morning Connor." Pan said quietly so she didn't wake Julie.  
  
"Hello." Connor mumbled. "Mom needed to talk to Dad so she sent me in here."  
  
"That's fine." Pan got up and looked over to Julie's bed. Julie was sitting up her laptop open in her lap.  
  
"Morning Julie." Pan said going into the bathroom.  
  
"Conney what time is it?" Julie asked.  
  
"It's a little after eight."  
  
"Is your mom up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay I'll be right back." Julie got up and went into the connecting room. Marissa was sitting on the edge of her bed talking to what seemed like thin air. The truth was Jarrod was in the bathroom.  
  
"Want to go shopping Julie?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Sure. I wanted to talk to you about Connor's father." Julie said.  
  
"Yeah." Julie could tell Marissa was uncomfortable with the topic.  
  
"Are you going to tell-?"  
  
"Julie some things are better left unsaid." Marissa said firmly.  
  
"Right." That was the end of the topic. "We'd better start getting ready or else we don't catch the three o'clock flight home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
**Wal-mart**  
  
It was nearly noon and Marissa had finished collecting clothes, toys and many other items for her son. Jarrod, Connor and Pan had gone off to Burger King for lunch while Marissa and Julie took to Wal-Mart.  
  
"I remember the first time we came here together." Julie said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Connor got his first race out fit." Julie said looking around.  
  
"He looked so cute in it too." Marissa said. Suddenly Julie pulled her into one of the aisles. "What are you doing?"  
  
"It's my parents." Julie said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So when they kicked me out they told me that they never wanted to see my face ever again."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Riss why are you so hard to convince?"  
  
"Because I am a Gemini."  
  
"A Gemini isn't supposed to be so stubborn!"  
  
"Well if the Leo would do her job."  
  
"Smartass."  
  
"Better than a dumb one." Julie's parents turned down the aisle and caught sight of Julie right then.  
  
"Addison?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Hello mother." Julie growled.  
  
"I didn't think I would ever see you again!" Her mother said holding her arms open.  
  
"Um you threw me out of the house when I was fifteen and now you expect me to reunite with you in eight years."  
  
"You were racing."  
  
"And I have earned one hell of a living doing it too." Julie said stroming off. Marissa ran for her.  
  
"She seemed nice."  
  
"Yeah well she threw me out. How nice is that?"  
  
"She's a lot nicer than Milissa."  
  
"Let's just get out of here. It's going to take forever just to get through security at the airport." 


	9. Race

Ch.9: Race  
  
  
  
**A few weeks later**  
  
Marissa stood downstairs in her usual combat boots, dogtags, camouflage pants and tank top. Connor was sitting on the couch eating and watching cartoons while his mother argued with her lawyer on the phone. Finally she hung up with him and sat down next to Connor. He set his cereal aside and hugged his mother.  
  
"It's okay mommy." Marissa wrapped her arms around her son and returned the hug.  
  
"I know baby boy." She said pulling away. Her cell phone rang in an odd musical tone. Carefully she picked it up. "Donovan."  
  
"Agent Donovan we have a suspect in the murder of your father." Came a voice over the phone.  
  
"Who?" Marissa asked feeling pressure on her lungs.  
  
"Your stepmother." Marissa processed the information and smiled. "Do you want to open an investigation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We will get on it right away." Marissa hung up and held in a scream of joy. Julie rushed in the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"Was that who I think it was?" She asked.  
  
"They have a suspect and it's my stepmother."  
  
"That's great." Julie said just as Pan came in.  
  
"So?" Marissa questioned. "Boy? Girl? Alien?"  
  
"It's a girl!" Pan said happily. "Give me a few minutes to get ready for the races." Pan started up the stairs.  
  
"At least tell Pan." Julie said.  
  
"I will." Marissa told her. "Come on kid let's go get Dad up."  
  
**Pan**  
  
Pan stood in front of her mirror looking at her belly. Every now and then she saw a bump surface. She closed her eyes and imagined what the baby would look like. From all the pictures she saw of Connor when he was a baby made her excitement grow even more. Pan took a deep breath and picked up a baby blue maternity tank top and slipped it on. She was starting to show now and Marissa had given her some of her old maternity clothes to wear. Her doctor had told her that it was unusual for a baby to start moving before four in a half months. Goten was stopping by regularly to check up on the house and tonight was his night off so he was going to be at the race. Pan put on a pair of dark blue sweat pants that had a light blue stripe down the side. What would happen when the baby was born? Would Trunks see his stupidity and care for his daughter? It was doubtful. Pan slipped into her shoes and left her room.  
  
**@ the races**  
  
Trunks looked around at the faces of the young drivers spying for the small x-team. After a few minutes he saw Marissa carrying a small black book bag. He ran after her in hopes she would talk to him.  
  
"Marissa!" He yelled after her. She turned around.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to join your team." He told her.  
  
"Sorry I don't accept amatures who ditch their pregnant mates." Marissa said coldly.  
  
"You took Goten and Travis."  
  
"I felt sorry for the village idiot and Goten had been racing one hell of a lot longer than you."  
  
"Look I'm looking to make amends with you and Pan."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Well you seemed pretty offended when you found out."  
  
"You don't remember me all that well do you?"  
  
"We met a year ago. All I have to remember is do not ever piss you off."  
  
"Well how were you able to explain two billion dollars to your mother?"  
  
"Oh Dende you're kidding me." Trunks was in shock. He was in even more shock when a small black haired, blue eyed boy ran up to Marissa.  
  
"Mom, Dad needs your help." He said halfway out of breath flipping his fuzzy brown tail.  
  
"Trunks this is my son Connor." Marissa said. "Connor this is the biggest ass in the world.  
  
"Hello Mr. Big Ass." Marissa smiled cockily.  
  
"Nice Marissa. Very funny." Trunks said coolly.  
  
"I thought it was." Julie said from behind him. "Are you hungry Riss?"  
  
"I'm coming." She nudged her son to move. "If you wish to eat with us you can." Trunks followed Marissa and Connor to the tables they had set up for food.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in." Pan said coolly. Marissa gave a playful meow and grabbed a plate.  
  
"You know you love me." Trunks said.  
  
"For what? Oh yes the worst lay in the world." Pan told him. Marissa and Julie quickly turned their laugh into a hacking cough. Goten glared daggers at his once best friend.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Nothing." Goten answered. "Just a sniveling little purple haired weasel."  
  
"Goten that was a little harsh." Pan said.  
  
"Pan stop protecting him." Goten told her. "He needs to take it like a man, meaning that he needs to be there for you."  
  
"Goten back down. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself." Pan told him.  
  
"What if he stays gone, what will you tell your baby when she is old enough to understand that daddy left mommy because he was a self centered bastard?" Goten had done it. Pan hit him so hard that her hand went numb and Goten's face felt as if thousands of needles had begun to penetrate into is skin. Travis choked back a laugh.  
  
"Hey Goten make yourself a note to yourself to never ever piss a pregnant woman off." Marissa said. "You might survive."  
  
"Fuck you Marissa." Goten snapped.  
  
"I don't think you are at all capable of doing that." Marissa told him. Connor looked curiously from his mother to Goten before shoveling food in his mouth. Jarrod kept quiet and chewed nervously. The whole team was silent. Marissa had lost her appetite at this point. There was way too much tension in the air. Julie could sense it.  
  
"Riss, are you okay?" She asked. Marissa shook her head.  
  
"Trunks I need to talk to you." Marissa said getting up. Julie looked at her confused for a second before nodding.  
  
"Alright." Trunks followed Marissa to her truck. Marissa pulled down the tail gate and sat down.  
  
"I wanted to talk about Pan." Marissa said.  
  
"How is she anyway?"  
  
"She is okay I suppose. She complains about gaining weight but she is in huge trouble with her doctor."  
  
"What kind of trouble?"  
  
"She hasn't gained enough weight." What does her weight gain have to do with me?"  
  
"Everything." Marissa looked into Trunks' eyes. "You see Trunks I am a saiyan."  
  
"Yeah right." Trunks said. Marissa never lied, she didn't believe in it. However she did keep secrets from people. Being a saiyan wasn't a huge secret. Her mother was one of the last female saiyans to exist. Vegeta knew her at one time when she was a child, her disappearance followed soon after. Vince Connor Donovan was also a pure bred saiyan. Vince had been sent to Earth when he was ten. His first two children were taken away from him. Vince met Marissa's mother when he was fifteen. On the first night they had met they had conceived another life. Marissa was born exactly nine months. Vegeta had begun to show up on the race tracks. He was instantly drawn to Vince's little girl. Vince had introduced himself as Connor Tao on the track but later introduced himself to really be Vince Donovan, an extremely famous CIA agent. At the time Marissa's mother was expecting a third child who was adopted when she was born. Marissa's brother had also been adopted.  
  
"Trunks I know for a fact when a female saiyan is impregnated by human or saiyan they loose weight in the first trimester and never really gain it back in the second or third." Marissa told him. "I only gained twenty pounds while I was pregnant. If Connor had been born in a colder point of time he more than likely wouldn't be alive."  
  
"Well if it wasn't Marissa Marie Donovan." A young woman dressed in lowrider khakis, light purple lace up poet shirt and high helled stiletto Mary-Janes.  
  
"Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" Marissa asked.  
  
"It's me Ana." The girl answered.  
  
  
  
**Curtain call**  
  
Marissa: Damn you Panny!  
  
Me: Where am I dammed to this time?  
  
Trunks: Hell.  
  
Me: Hell sent me back when I tried to take over.  
  
SS-Mars: You and the cliffies.  
  
Me: Can't help it... I hope I made amcm74  
  
Trunks: Always pleasing the readers never the characters.  
  
Me: **slaps Trunks**  
  
Trunks: Ow! What was that for?  
  
SS-Mars: Panny did Trunks turn into Taylor, your favorite person to hit? 


	10. Anastasia

Ch.10: Anastasia  
  
  
  
"Sorry I don't know an Ana and it's not Donovan. You must be mistaking me for another Marissa." Marissa said. Trunks looked at her suspiciously.  
  
~"Donovan? I thought her last name was Tao."~ He told himself. Marissa slid off the tailgate and strode towards her car getting in it and pulling out her cell phone.  
  
"Still in denial." Ana said.  
  
"Over what?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Her name." Ana said looking at Trunks. "Between her name and her family. Marissa has never really been all there."  
  
"So who are you?" Trunks asked eyeing her partially visible chest.  
  
"I would like it if you would keep your eyes off my breasts." Trunks looked up. "My name is Anastasia Peters-Donovan."  
  
"Trunks Briefs." Trunks held out his hand, Anastasia rolled her eyes and begun to walk away.  
  
"Her address is still 1629 Barrier Drive isn't it?" Anastasia asked.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks answered. Anastasia nodded and walked off.  
  
**Back @ Marissa's house**  
  
A usual race party was occurring at 1629 Barrier Drive. Goten and Marissa were holding a drinking contest between Sade and Travis. The doorbell rung. Marissa sent Travis to the door halfway expecting the people at the door to be the cops. Travis staggered, half drunk to the door and answered it. Outside it was pouring rain and the doorbell ringer was a young woman in a soaked through poet shirt.  
  
"Is Marissa here?" She asked.  
  
"Yo' Marissa there's this really hot chick in a soaked shirt at the door." Travis paused. "She's pretty damn fine." Marissa came in.  
  
"How the hell do you manage to keep Julie? Get your happy butt in the living room." Travis sulked off to the living room. Marissa turned back to the door.  
  
"Hey Marissa, can I come in?" Anastasia asked. Marissa stood back to allow her sister to enter.  
  
"I was supposed to come get you Anastasia. Tell me why you are here?" Marissa demanded. Anastasia adjusted her shirt.  
  
"I thought you might be happy to see me." Anastasia said.  
  
"Believe me Ana I am but you were not supposed to be here for another month."  
  
"I thought I'd surprised you!" Anastasia said holding her arms open. Marissa stubbornly crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm not buying it."  
  
"Alright. I decided to get the implants against my parents' will and they threw me out." Anastasia said.  
  
"Well then. You are not off the hook here Anastasia Roshelle. You are eighteen years old! Do you want to get raped." Anastasia looked at her sister guiltily. Marissa's hazel eyes burned into Anastasia's brown ones.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Get upstairs. I'll deal with you in a minute." Marissa went into the living room and yelled for everyone's attention. "I'm sorry to cut this short but this party is over. Unless you live here get out of my house." Fortunately the party had been small (about 60 people or so) and everyone except Julie, Jarrod, Marissa, Pan and Connor had left.  
  
"Why'd you cut it short Mom? I was having fun." Connor whined.  
  
"I thought I told you to go to bed." Marissa said. "Go now!" Connor sulked up the stairs and to his room.  
  
"I hope my daughter doesn't turn out that way." Jarrod said.  
  
"It's not Connor you would have to worry about Raquel turning out to be like." Marissa said. "I'd worry about her turning out like my sister."  
  
"What did Ana do this time?" Julie asked.  
  
"Two of her body parts now contain the element silicon." Marissa said.  
  
"My .38 special is under the seat in my car if you need it." Julie told her.  
  
"Doubtful." Marissa headed upstairs. Anastasia was in her bedroom.  
  
"Say it." Anastasia said. "Say I've disgraced you and father and the family name."  
  
"By getting breast implants yes you have."  
  
"What about you Marissa," Anastasia paused, "selling your body. Having a baby alone at fourteen!"  
  
"I'm not perfect bit I have made my amends to him. He left me everything and I was denied several things. You didn't know him."  
  
"You had his money available to you."  
  
"I didn't have shit. Now I want you to understand right now... The CIA is the second most important thing in my life next to my family. You blow my cover and your happy ass will wish that you had been stillborn." Anastasia was intimidated. Her sister was scary.  
  
"You threaten me as if your family didn't mean anything to you." Anastasia whispered. Marissa smirked.  
  
"If I didn't give a shit I wouldn't be telling you that your bedroom is in the attic and the bathroom is across the hall. Breakfast is at ten. If you are late remind yourself next time that there is three other saiyans in this house and that one of them is eating for two."  
  
"I'll go get my stuff." Anastasia began to walk out. "Thanks for letting me stay." Marissa nodded and sat on the edge of her bed placing her head in her hands. She was startled by a door closing and a hand being placed under her chin. Jarrod's gray eyes met Marissa's. He lowered himself to her eye level and pushed her back slightly.  
  
"I love you no matter what." He said claiming her sweet lips in a passionate kiss  
  
  
  
**End** 


	11. Profile check

Ch.11: Profile check  
  
  
  
It's hard to tell when a person lies, especially when she is a professional. Trunks pondered his thoughts over Marissa. She was once a very beautiful woman. Now she was breathtaking to him. He stared down at a photo of her and Julie. Now she was revealed.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
There was a room. A hotel room rented by the hour. Trunks sat on the edge of the bed buttoning up his shirt while the young woman he was just with was in the shower. She came out wearing a strapless mid thigh length black dress. Her wet long black hair fell below her shoulders shielding her butterfly tattoo. Trunks looked behind him.  
  
"How old are you anyway?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" She answered putting her necklace on.  
  
"You seem so young."  
  
"I'm fourteen."  
  
"What!" Trunks got up. "Where are your parents?"  
  
"My mother turned me away. My stepmother kicked me out and my father-" She paused, fighting tears. "My father is dead. I'm only doing this to pay my bills." Trunks pondered this for a second. She had nothing. He pulled out his checkbook and a pen.  
  
"How much per hour?" He asked. Writing the check for 2 billion.  
  
"I said five hundred." She told him. He looked back down at the book and handed it to her. She took it and choked.  
  
"I don't want to see you on anymore street corners." Trunks said. She hugged him tightly. "What is you name anyhow?"  
  
"Marissa."  
  
**Flashback ends**  
  
Now there was a chance that her son, Connor, was also his. He pulled his computer over to him. He had to see if there was a name he recognized. He pulled up the profile check on his computer. Remembering the name that Marissa had given him a year ago he typed in Marissa Tao.  
  
Seconds later two files came up. One was of a six-year-old girl and the other was a baby. Trunks bit his lip making it bleed as he typed in Marissa Marie Donovan. A single file came up. He clicked it. The picture matched her. He read over the background information.  
  
Name: Marissa Marie Donovan DOB: June 17,780 Mother: Celeste Jenine Sajin Father: Vince Connor Donovan Profession: n/a Social security: 106-47-9966 minor offenses: speeding major offences: n/a siblings: n/a offspring: Connor Vincent Donovan  
  
There was a link to her offspring, mother ad father. Trunks clicked on Connor's link hoping his name was in the father's space. It was empty. He would have to ask her. His chances of fathering that baby now where slim. Trunks suddenly felt his stomach, Marissa was right, Pan needed him now especially with their baby on the way.  
  
Their baby He couldn't believe he was so stupid. A saiyan could never have an abortion. It would not only kill the baby but it would also kill the mother. Vegeta had once told him that young saiyan mothers would have miscarriages which were similar to abortions. Insanity follows the loss then suicide. If Pan had killed herself Trunks wouldn't be far behind her. His thought carried to his dreams as he fell asleep on the desk. 


	12. The haunting dreams

Ch.12: The haunting dreams  
  
  
  
**Marissa's dream**  
  
Marissa walked across an old racetrack. It was once used for professional racecar drivers but it was now a race gate as she put it. She saw all the faces she had originally seen eight years ago. Usually there would be four cars racing around the track. Instead there was a crowd of 60 people all dressed in black. Marissa looked down. Marissa looked down. She was dressed in a long black dress and carrying three white roses. Carefully she looked back up and met her worst fears. It was her father's funeral.  
  
**Marissa quickly awakens**  
  
**Pan's dream**  
  
Pan looks down at a long knife. She was surrounded by complete black. On the floor was a tiny bundle of blankets. It was a very light bundle about six pounds or sop. She pulled back the blanket to reveal a baby's face. It wasn't normal. Pan brings the baby closer to her face and the sour smell of death filled her nostrils. She covers her nose and looks closer. Carefully she shakes the baby. It doesn't cry. After a few seconds of wondering Pan finally catches the blue tint in the baby's lips. She drops the baby and moves backwards just as a doctor comes towards her.  
  
"I told you that you should have gained more weight and taken care of yourself. Now look!" He shouted. "Your baby is dead!" The doctor disappears.  
  
"No! I did everything right!" Pan cries. She spots the blade lying next to her. She smiles at the thought of joining the baby in eternity and picks up the knife stabbing herself.  
  
**Pan's dream ends**  
  
Pan snaps up from a dead sleep and looks down at her stomach. The baby kicks furiously but calms as soon as Pan takes a drink of water from the cup on her bedside table. She had been having these strange dreams now for a week. Each dream got stranger and stranger. Shaking away her thoughts, Pan lays back down and falls into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**Trunks' dreams**  
  
Trunks looks around his office. It's just his normal everyday office he comes to with his morning Dr. Pepper and laptop. After taking a sip of his soda and looks down at the new lawsuit against him. His secretary comes in. She looks sad and almost if she is in mourning.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks.  
  
"You haven't heard yet?" She answers.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Pan had a miscarriage a few weeks ago and now she's dead." She sobbed. Trunks' jaw fell as he pulled out the obituaries page of the newspaper. Pan was the first name.  
  
**Trunks awakens**  
  
Trunks looked around his now sun filled office. He checks his watch and sees that it is after seven.  
  
~"Thank Kami it was just a dream."~ He told himself cleaning up his desk. Once again his eyes found the empty "father" space on Connor Donovan's profile.  
  
  
  
**End** 


	13. Marissa's birthday

Ch.13: Marissa's birthday  
  
  
  
**June 17**  
  
"Anastasia where do you think you are going?" Marissa asked her sister.  
  
"I was going to fix my car," Anastasia answered, "at Vegeta's."  
  
"Okay whatever." Marissa said watching her baby sister leave. Pan came into the kitchen and began to raid the refrigerator.  
  
"Are you just going to let her go?"  
  
"Yep." Marissa answered. "I can't stop her. I can't ground her." Pan waddled over with the fruit salad that Julie had made earlier that morning.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pan asked. "You look like hell froze over."  
  
"I'm fine." Marissa assured taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"I feel like I'm carrying around a gymnast and not a baby." Pan said taking a bite of the salad.  
  
"It happens." Marissa muttered getting up and leaving the kitchen.  
  
~"What's up with her?"~ Pan asked herself as Julie came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Pan." She said grabbing a muffin.  
  
"Julie do you know what is wrong with Marissa?"  
  
"Yeah I do." Julie paused. "Why?"  
  
"She seems really depressed."  
  
"I would be too if I were her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well today is her birthday."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"No. Her father died on this day exactly nine years ago."  
  
"I see."  
  
"She never really got over it so she doesn't celebrate her birthday." Julie said. "She even refuses to race on this date."  
  
"I wonder why." Marissa came back.  
  
"He died in a car accident." She said slowly.  
  
"I thought he died of cancer." Pan said.  
  
"I lied." Marissa sat down. "My dad and I went to one of the hottest tracks in Lost Angels for my fourteenth birthday. Dad had gotten me into racing at a young age and this was the first year he was going to let me compete."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Marissa hand me that rag right there." Vince said to his young daughter. Marissa handed her father a clean red rag in which he wiped the hood down with.  
  
"So today is the day isn't it Marissa?" Vegeta said patting the girl on the back.  
  
"Yeah. My first race!" Marissa said excitedly.  
  
"After my race though Baby Girl." Vince reminded. "I don't need you getting in a wreck because of the other children."  
  
"I know." Marissa said. "Now how about getting a bite to eat before the race."  
  
"Sounds good." Vince said. "How about you Vegeta?"  
  
"Sure." Vegeta answered following them to the Fast Track diner. While Marissa was busing picking music on the jukebox Vegeta and Vince was busy discussing Marissa's mother.  
  
"Celeste hasn't paid a dime for Marissa. Kids these days are not cheap Vegeta." Vince said.  
  
"Still no child support huh? You got really shafted when you married your wife."  
  
"It's hard. Marissa is either hauling herself in her room or she's taking her pocket watch apart," Vince paused, "it's almost as if she trying to avoid getting to know Milissa."  
  
"Well think of the bond Marissa and Celeste share."  
  
"I know but do Trunks or Bra have a connection like that with Bulma?"  
  
"Connor, Trunks is busy figuring himself out and Bra asks for the credit card."  
  
"Well at least you have a stable family."  
  
"Trust me Connor when you divorced Celeste you did the right thing."  
  
"Now if Milissa would just get off the kami damned heroine." Vince looked over to Marissa who was playfully flirting with a waiter. "I tricked Marissa into signing my will."  
  
"Incase you die?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Well the CIA isn't exactly the safest profession in the universe." Vince explained. "And I don't want to leave Milissa anything."  
  
"I can see why."  
  
"Are you in Bulma's will?"  
  
"I get the house."  
  
"Well I'd be happy."  
  
"Her cancer is getting worse so this might be the last time we see each other."  
  
"Well then I guess we had better get to the track." Vince called to his daughter who followed them out. At the track Marissa took her father's dog tags and put them around her neck.  
  
"You're going to win." Marissa encouraged.  
  
"I have to." Vince hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Just for you." Marissa smiled and ran to the sidelines. She cheered for him right up to his last lap.  
  
"Calm down Marissa." Vegeta said. "You know he's going to win."  
  
"He needs the support." Marissa detested watching her father cross the finish line. He didn't stop right away.  
  
"Look Marissa he won." Vegeta said sarcastically. "Now for his victory lap." Marissa turned to glare at her father's old friend.  
  
Crash!  
  
Marissa spun around to see bright orange and red flames devour her father's car. She tried to run to it when she heard her father's cries of pain but Vegeta had seized her around the waist.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"I listened to his screaming while he burned to death." Marissa paused fighting her tears. "The paramedics said that he was dead on impact that it was me who was screaming but I knew it was my father because I heard him."  
  
"Oh my Kami." Pan said.  
  
"I went home and Milissa said that I was to pack my things, that I was out after the funeral."  
  
"You were only fourteen?" Pan questioned. Marissa nodded.  
  
"Milissa married my father for is money." Marissa wiped away a tear. "I wasn't allowed the money until I turned twenty-one. What made it worse was the month before my fifteenth birthday when Connor was born."  
  
"Do you know who his father is?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes I do and I don't need his pity." Marissa mumbled. "I got enough with his money."  
  
"What's his name?" Pan questioned. Marissa looked out the kitchen window to see Trunks.  
  
"Trunks is here Pan." Marissa opened the kitchen door. "You might want to talk to him."  
  
"Tell him that I'm not home." Pan said attempting to escape. Julie held her down to the chair. "Julie let me up."  
  
"No because you are going to want to hear what he is going to say." Marissa motioned for him to come in. "We'll leave you two alone." Julie and Marissa left the room. Trunks sat at the table.  
  
"I don't need your pity." Pan mumbled.  
  
"I wasn't going to give it." Trunks told her. "I'll be straight forward."  
  
"Really?" Pan leaned back.  
  
"I'm an idiot and I had no right to tell you to get an abortion." Pan nodded.  
  
"Yeah you were. So now what?" She asked. Trunks pulled out a black velvet box. Pan's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I had this when you told me you about the baby," he opened the box, "marry me."  
  
"Yes." Pan breathed. Trunks grinned slipping the ring onto her finger.  
  
"I have to talk to Marissa." Trunks got up and kissed Pan.  
  
"Why do you have to talk to Marissa?"  
  
"I can't tell you yet." Trunks exited and went up to Marissa's room. 


	14. Trunks gets the truth

Ch.14: Trunks gets the truth  
Trunks slowly made his way up to Marissa's bedroom thinking to himself how he would ask her about Connor who was coloring in his bedroom. He stopped in front of his bedroom and watched the child change the crayon in his hand. A smile played Trunks' hopeful lips as he continued to Marissa's door. It was closed but he could hear Julie from within.  
  
"Vin Diesel in long johns and a fur coat, what else could you ask for? Well maybe Vegeta in boxer shorts." She said. Trunks hit himself in the head wishing he hadn't heard it.  
  
"Yes well I think his sights are set on my sister." Marissa's voice came.  
  
"Well she what eighteen and he's seventy so that would make him," Jarrod trailed off.  
  
"Almost four times her age." Travis' voice said thoughtfully. "I'll kick his ass if he hurts my little sister."  
  
"Since when are we related Trav?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Since I met you. I mean we get stuck with each other and boom you are my family." He answered.  
  
"Yes we're your family while you're on assignment in the CIA." Marissa paused. "And besides if Vegeta hurts Ana he won't have an ass left to kick by the time I'm finished with him." Trunks suddenly felt eyes locked on him. He turned to see Connor looking up at him curiously.  
  
"Why are you standing at my mom's door like a puppy looking for his bone?" He asked. "She doesn't like people listening in on her." Trunks searched his thoughts thinking of a good excuse.  
  
"I need to talk to your mom and I was trying to think of what to say to her."  
  
"You do the thinking downstairs before you come to talk."  
  
"Protective little Saiyan aren't you?" Trunks' eyes met Connor's. "Why don't a you go back to your room so I can talk to your mom." Connor glared at him coldly before going back into his room. Trunks took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Travis called through the door.  
  
"It's Trunks. I need to talk to Marissa."  
  
"We're busy." He heard Marissa say.  
  
"Look it's about what you said the other day at the race." He waited for a response. A few minutes passed before the door opened. Julie and Travis came out first followed by Jarrod who met his eyes.  
  
"She'll talk to you but I want you to understand that if you say one wrong thing I will rip you limb from limb."  
  
"I don't think you are going to have to worry about that Jarrod." The two men exchanged icy glares at each other and Jarrod went downstairs. Trunks went into the room to see Marissa standing at the window wearing black leather pants that hugged her hips and legs with a matching black leather tank top.  
  
"Close the door." She said. Trunks closed the door admiring her beauty. She turned to face him. "I know you didn't come to talk to me about what I said to you about Pan."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"So what do you want?"'  
  
"Well I uh," he paused, "I want to know if---" Marissa started laughing.  
  
"You want to know about Connor's father."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You're an open book." Marissa said finally. "You and Julie both."  
  
"Great I'm being compared to your best friend."  
  
"I could compare you to something else."  
  
"I'd rather you didn't but let's talk about your protective son."  
  
"Why do you want to talk about Connor's father?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about the past and when I met you well you just didn't feel pregnant."  
  
"What is your point exactly?"  
  
"Is he mine?"  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"Damn it Marissa."  
  
"What does it matter Trunks? You have a daughter coming in October."  
  
"I've got to know. You came to me concerned for Pan and dropping a basic hint about Connor."  
  
"I introduced you to my son."  
  
"Yes and now I want to know if he is my son."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"I'm not going to get an answer out of you am I?"  
  
"You might but I wouldn't count on it." She tried to walk past him but Trunks grabbed her shoulder. He desperate.  
  
"I found you on a street corner in Los Angeles. I took you to a motel, made love to you and now I think in that hour we spent together I impregnated you." She sighed heavily but refused to give in as she jerked from his grip.  
  
"It doesn't matter." She whispered. "He is my son."  
  
"But did I plant the seed that made him yours?" He asked softly. Marissa glared at him coldly and left. He knew he was almost there. The feeling tingled throughout his body. All that he needed to be done now was the pressure. He chased after her and found her in the kitchen talking to Pan as though nothing had happened but she looked like she was standing on white-hot coals. Her look of discomfort increased as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yes or no Marissa," he paused, "all you have to do is say yes or no." Marissa shook with anger and she was weakening under his ice blue eyes.  
  
"You can't make me answer you." She said. Pan looked at the two.  
  
"Oh really. So Jarrod knows about your past?" He needed more. "Does he know about all the things you did because if he doesn't I could just tell him." Her breathing doubled.  
  
"Blackmail doesn't work." She hissed. "I am almost positive that you're fiancée doesn't know about your little rendezvous in Lost Angels."  
  
"Trunks want is she talking about?" Pan said. Her eyes darted back and forth.  
  
"She is talking about my encounter with a young and very beautiful courtesan about eight years ago." He drifted closer to Pan's side. "It was just after we got back from the GT, I took a little vacation to the city of angels where I paid for an hour of love with a beauty by the name of Mar--- "  
  
"Fine!" She screamed. "Yes. He is your son but you could have answered that by looking at him." Shocked at the words that spilled from her mouth like poison from a bottle, Marissa clapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What?" Pan asked shocked. "You lied to me. You were my friend."  
  
"No Pan." Trunks said. "She wanted to bury the past. Like many other men I am just a bad dream that was actual reality."  
  
"One that unfortunately got me pregnant." Marissa mumbled.  
  
"And off the street corners." Trunks said.  
  
"You stay away from us. Do you understand me." Trunks smirked evilly.  
  
"Why should I? He's my son too." He taunted.  
  
"Any man can be a father." She pushed past him.  
  
"But it takes a real man to be a dad. Please, Jarrod doesn't know anything about children."  
  
"And you do?"' Marissa said slyly. "You see its funny that when you found out about Pan's pregnancy you ran away with your tail between your legs and it took me convincing an arrogant ass like you to realize you still love her. Connor is one child that will grow up calling my soon to be husband 'daddy'!"  
  
"True, why would I want a whore's baby?" Trunks matched.  
  
"Takes one to know one." She said cockily. "Now as for a whore well I guess you could say that away from the money from the rich men it's really nice to retire but you'll figure out." With that Marissa walked away. Pan was leaned against the refrigerator a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?"  
  
"It took a couple of lies for me to even figure out who she was."  
  
"You didn't remember?"  
  
"Pan it was eight years ago on a full moon for one hour."  
  
"I need to think about this." Pan slowly sat down at the table. "Alone."  
  
**Curtain rises**  
  
Jarrod: Are all her secrets out yet?  
  
Me: Yeah they are. Calculating due dates is tricky work.  
  
Trunks: Why?  
  
Me: Well according to my tracking Pan is only 15 weeks in.  
  
Pan: Not even half of the pregnancy down the drain.  
  
Me: Well you're almost four months.  
  
**Curtain closes** 


	15. Forgiven

Ch.15: Forgiven  
  
Pan lay awake staring at her clock. Marissa had just told her that her son was Trunks'. Her fiancée. Fiancée. A new word she would have to grow into. She wanted to get married a few months after the baby was born. Marissa had been walking around the house the rest of the day after Anastasia and Travis pulled Jarrod and Trunks apart. She felt guilty for what she had done.  
  
It was well after three in the morning when Pan got up and went downstairs. Marissa was on her cell phone talking in what sounded like code.  
  
"When are you going to give me a good assignment?" She was silent. "No, I am talking about the investigation you put me on." Another moment of silence. "Look when you have a murder investigation put me on it." She hung up and began to open a folder in front of her when she sensed Pan. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Not long." She stepped into the living room. "What were you talking about when you said 'murder investigation'?"  
  
"I mean that the people I work for haven't been putting me on the assignments they are supposed to put me on."  
  
"Work? You work?"  
  
"Pan I am here on business." She opened the folder. "A year and a half ago when I showed up I was put on an investigation of Aaron Broderick. He was a high school buddy of mine and when he came over here he disappeared without a trace. Three months ago a civilian found his car and him dead."  
  
"You're a cop aren't you?"  
  
"Actually I work for the CIA investigating missing people and murders."  
  
"That's why you didn't want me to know about Connor isn't it?" Marissa shook her head. "Then why?"  
  
"Pan I didn't tell you because I knew in time that something would happen to him." She paused. "I was afraid that if I told you, you would tell Trunks and he would take him away from me."  
  
"He wouldn't do that."  
  
"No, he would." She closed the file. "My name is not Tao, its Donovan. Trunks could take me to court tomorrow and call me an unfit mother all because of the little white lie I used to keep Connor safe."  
  
"He didn't know your last name."  
  
"Vegeta did." Marissa looked at the wall. "Vegeta was my father's best friend and when he found out I was pregnant he tried to get me to come to Capsule but Trunks was there."  
  
"How does this tie together?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I'm tired and I have to get some paper work done." Marissa opened a blue folder.  
  
"You want help?" Pan asked.  
  
"Call Trunks for me."  
  
"Why? So you can work out custody."  
  
"No." Marissa turned the folder to Pan. "I just got a call from my boss and he sent me this file by fax. It's all about Aris Soto."  
  
"His secretary?"  
  
"Yeah. She is wanted by the Federal Bureau of Investigation for first, second, and third degree murder as well al tax fraud." Pan's eyes grew and she went to call Trunks.  
  
"Hello?" Trunks answered sleepily.  
  
"Trunks its Pan."  
  
"Honey are you okay? Is the baby okay?"  
  
"She's fine. It's about your secretary. She's dangerous."  
  
"What do you mean Pan?"  
  
"Aris is wanted for murder." Pan said. "Marissa needs to talk to you about it."  
  
"Okay how does Marissa tie into this?"  
  
"No time just get over here." Pan hung up and went back into the living room to see Marissa pick up another file.  
  
"Is he coming?"  
  
"Yeah he is." Pan sat down on the couch. The two sat in silence. Marissa turned towards the door and threw salt at it. "What was that for?"  
  
"Protection."  
  
"What are you?" Pan touched her and received a premonition.  
  
~Aris stood in front of a young blonde holding a little girl. Aris pulled out a shotgun and fired it at the blonde just barely missing the little girl.~  
  
Pan gasped and met Marissa's eyes. She looked worried and scared like she knew who the woman was.  
  
"Catie." She whispered. "Oh Kami she's next."  
  
"Who is Catie?" Pan asked watching Marissa get ready to go upstairs.  
  
"Catie Schulte is my stepsister." She leaned against the wall. "Jarrod doesn't know she's my stepsister because they had a baby together about two years ago."  
  
**Hours later**  
  
Pan sat in Marissa's car in front of a house where Marissa was waiting in front of the door. Finally a blonde answered the door in her pajamas. Even with the windows rolled up Pan heard a scream come from the blonde. Marissa beckoned to Pan to come in with her.  
  
Once Pan was inside and listening to the blonde and Marissa talk did she figure out that the blonde was Catie. All she did was sit and watch the two exchange information. A little girl came in rubbing her eyes and carrying a teddy bear.  
  
"Good morning Raquel." Marissa brushed a piece of light brown hair out of her face. "Pan this is my niece and stepdaughter to be."  
  
"So when are you due Pan?" Catie asked. "Marissa said you were pregnant."  
  
"November or December if she's late." Pan answered brushing her fingers across her abdomen. "My fiancée already has a son."  
  
"I already knew that." Catie said. "I knew Trunks was Connor's daddy. Just like I know Jarrod is Raquel's daddy."  
  
"Jarrod arrested somebody today."  
  
"I heard. Must be why you're picking her up instead of him." Catie said getting up and going to the kitchen." I swear he spends more time at those races than he does with his own daughter." Marissa looked over at Pan. It sounded like she hated Jarrod for some reason.  
  
"Jarrod bailed when he found out she was pregnant. He was afraid he would lose himself in this baby." Marissa whispered to Pan. "When Raquel was born she was all he could sleep, think and dream about so they have joint custody over her."  
  
Not even thinking Jarrod had children needed to reversed for Trunks. Raquel was most definitely Jarrod's little girl. She had his hair and his eyes.  
  
Catie returned with a backpack of clothes as well as on outfit with a heart on the shirt. After Raquel was dressed Marissa and Pan said their goodbyes and left with Raquel.  
  
"You saved her life when Jarrod made the arrest." Pan said helping her with the car seat.  
  
"I love Raquel like she was my own child," Marissa said putting the backpack in the trunk, "Catie wants me to adopt her after Jarrod and I get married." 


	16. The kiss and The Wedding

A/N: Sorry it has taken me forever to get this next chapter to you. I can't say I posted it because it would be a lie. However this chapter maybe confusing, but everything pans out in the very last chapter.   
  
Ch. 16 The kiss and the Wedding   
  
'I'm going under  
  
I'm drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to breakthrough  
  
I'm going under.'  
  
"Going Under"- Evanescence   
  
Days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months and that very special day had finally arrived. Three months, one week and six days had passed to be precise. There was loads of hustle and bustle on this particular day however. Today was the day of Marissa's wedding to Jarrod.   
  
Pan struggled to get her black satin bridesmaid gown smoothed down over her belly button. The baby had been unusually active all morning and sometimes Pan felt a sharp and painful twinge in her lower back. She dismissed these pains as normal third trimester back pains and continued.   
  
Pan wasn't the only one who had gained weight in the last few months. After Marissa's baby sister Anastasia was married she began to show her own true saiyan side. Now she was paying the price trying to zip up her own bridesmaid gown. Suspician played at Pan's mind as the dress had only been fitted to Anastasia 10 days before the wedding date and should fit perfectly. Pan decided to help her.   
  
"Maybe you should have gotten the dress a little bigger to give the baby room to grow?" Pan said once the zipper was up.   
  
Anastasia's jaw dropped. The bathroom door had opened and Android 18 peeped her head out asking for crackers and saying that Marissa was a bit nervous. Andrea, an old friend of Marissa's from high school was feeling naturally queasey as she was 7 weeks pregnant herself and always carried crackers.   
  
Julie was currantly playing with her own wedding ring that she recieved from Travis on her wedding day a month before hand. Her wedding was supossed to be in January had their supeirior not threatend to transfer Travis to Russia. It was their own little scandal.   
  
Around ten minutes later all bridesmaids had exited passing a certain lavender haired man unnoticed. Thirty minutes until nuptials would be swapped and he would lose her forever.   
  
"So where are you two hunnymooning?" 18's voice asked.  
  
"We're going to St. Petersburg," Marissa's voice paused, "don't worry I'll be back in time to deliver your baby!"   
  
That last part came as a shock as Marissa opened the door wearing her spaghetti strapped wedding gown.   
  
"What are you doing in here Trunks?" Marissa demanded. "Can we have a few minutes 18?"   
  
18 left reluctantly. Trunks starred at Marissa wishing that he was swapping nuptials with her.   
  
"Pleases say something."   
  
"I love you." He whispered.   
  
He had said it. There it was out in the open for the mother of his first child and the love of his life. Maybe he wouldn't lose her to the love of her life. Perhaps she would change her mind. No, he had her young lust and Jarrod had her soul as he always had.   
  
"No, Trunks, you don't love me," she said softly, "You don't want to get mixed up with someone like me. I'm really screwed up."   
  
"I don't care," he put her hand over his heart. "Feel that?"   
  
She jerked her hand from hers.   
  
"No, Trunks, I don't love you! You don't love me!" Her heart was pounding beneath her bodice. "I love Jarrod! You love Pan! That is how it is supposed to be! We were never meant to be together."   
  
Pain struck Trunks. He felt that cupid had struck him forcefully in the heart millions of times with blunt and venomous arrows. He was intoxicated by the soon to be married woman and she didn't love him.   
  
"Please," he pleaded upon bended knee. "You have no clue what would happen if you left him."   
  
"I do know Trunks and I don't want to put myself through that."   
  
"What about our-"   
  
"He doesn't need you and probably never will."   
  
Another arrow struck him. This time it struck harder.   
  
"If you don't love me, then prove it to me." He begged. "Prove to me that you do not love for me. Kill what little I have left to love you and I shall leave you to your choice."   
  
With the request she kissed him. He returned the kiss, but he felt no warmth from her end. She wasn't lying. She didn't love him. The love he felt died when she pulled away from him.   
  
"I'm getting married today and whether or not you give me your blessing is completely up to you." Marissa exited.   
  
*In the middle of the wedding*  
  
'I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret  
  
And betrayal  
  
I'm dying  
  
Praying  
  
Bleeding  
  
and Screaming  
  
Am I to lost to be saved?  
  
Am I to lost?'  
  
"Tourniquet"- Evanescence   
  
Trunks watched helplessly as rings were exchanged and promises were exchanged. There was no hope now as they had arrived at their vows.   
  
"Jarrod Liam, I have always loved you and I have believed that we would one day be doing this. That faith in us was questioned twice with the birth of my son, then was questioned with the birth of your daughter. I tried to stop loving you, but I couldn't do it and now we are here. We are here because we were meant to be togther."   
  
They were announced as man and wife and kissed. Cheers errupted from everyone, but Trunks. It was all over. No hope. No chance.   
  
That evening during the reception, Pan went into labor.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, short maybe. Me tired? Very much so. I've been working on a Harry Potter fic for the moment and have managed to busy myself with that. If anybody is intrested the pen name I use for it is October Potter-Snape and its called Harry Potter and the Ring of Fire. 


End file.
